The Blueberry Demon With Water Guns
by Chocolate-Tama
Summary: I get transported into Naruto because my Bestfriend Tibo- No Tobi decided to grant my 'wish' even though I never made one. I am the younger twin sister of Sakura Haruno and the Best friend of Naruto. Did I mention I have Tobi living inside of my head? And he's my inner?


**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO.**

* * *

"You know" I started stuffing my face on popcorn with my bestfriend Tibo (who wears a kickass mask by the way) who is currently chewing on a taffy "We could go home or finish the Naruto season... Whaddya say Tibo?" Okay I know his name is weird but hey, we all have weird names.

It's not like your parents called you Peanut right?

He looked at me.

I looked back.

"Tibo wants to finish the Naruto season!" He chirped.

I know, I know he acts like Tobi in Naruto. But it's awesome and cute and funny! Gotta love a bestfriend like that!

I nodded and pressed play.

A scene played on until I saw Sakura.

I sighed resting my head on my palm.

"Sakura would have been more awesome if she wasn't a fangirl to that Duckass... Or better yet I'd point her to the right direction..." I muttered scratching mosquito bite on my left cheek.

"Tobi grants it!"

I then felt a sudden pull.

Unconscious was hugging me right now.

* * *

When I woke up I saw bright blue. Yes bright blue.

Wait...

I grabbed the blue thing and pulled it but felt a sharp pain right away.

"OW!" I groaned rubbing my head. Did Tibo dyed my hair blueberry blue?

I looked around. This place was alien to me. Unfamiliarity settled inside my brain tugging the 'WHERE DAFUQ AM I?' cord.

The walls were painted sky blue. The wooden drawers were leaning against the walls. On top of them were 2 picture frames, a lamp, books stacked neatly.

Beside the drawers was a bookcase full of books. The right side of the bed I was sitting on was a window with a great view.

In front of the bed was a ordinary door. Beside the ordinary door was a slide in door. The closet.

"Leanne! We have to go to the academy!" A familiar feminine voice shouted. It was faint so it must've came from downstairs.

I got up out of the bed confused. Who was she? Is she a kidnapper? No the voice sounds too young.

I walked towards the door and twisted the doorknob and pulled. I look around and froze. Downstairs was someone who wasn't suppose to exist.

It can't be. No it's impossible.

In front of me was Sakura Haruno. The ultimate fangirl in the Anime history.

* * *

"Oi! Get ready Leanne! We're going to be late!" She crossed her arms and tap her foot on the ground... she reminds me of a strict teacher...

"Y-yes!" I went back to my room and got dress.

After that I zoomed downstairs and stop next to Sakura. She bobs her head in approval. What am I? Your younger sister?

"Come on 'little sister'." She smirk and walked off. For some reason it

Pissed.

Me.

Off!

I mumbled something unintelligent while putting my hands inside my pockets. Sasuke style.

Wait... I'm in Naruto? I paused standing there.

'If I am what episode am I?' I thought tapping my foot to the ground.

**'Episode 2**** Leanne-chan!' **A voice spoke inside my head.

...God? Is that you?

**No! This is Tobi! Silly Leanne-chan!**

Ohh... Wait... why are you inside my head Tobi?

**Well this is a side effect for 'wishing' to come here!**

I didn't wish for anything Tobi!

**Ohh... I thought you did! Hehe!**

Tobi... when I see the real you meaning your body I'll strangle you!

**But Leanne-chan! I'm your bestfriend!**

No your not! It's Tibo- Oh yeah... you're Tibo am I right?

**Yes!**

Dammit.

**No swearing! Tobi hates it!**

* * *

I crossed my arms glaring at everybody who comes pass by me.

Damn Tobi! Damn Sakura! DAMN COOKIE!

Wait where did that come from?

After a while I arrived at the Academy which was a miracle. I have a really bad sense of direction.

I walked in and stopped in front of the classroom door.

'Should I go in?' I thought cracking my fingers(It means I'm nervous! Not going to start a fight!).

**Tobi thinks you should!**

Obeying Tobi I went in.

"Leanne-chan!" I froze staring at my classroom.

I was nervous. Palms sweaty. Loss for words. Wanting to die right now.

Yes. I am Nervous!

I gulped and went to find a empty seat. It was right next to Naruto. I sat down feeling the emotionless perk invade my mind.

"Ne ne hi Leanne-chan!" Naruto spoke up grinning. I grinned to feeling his hyperactive personality rubbing me in.

"Hi Naruto." I replied not wanting to sound rude.

"OI! YOU BITCH!" Someone shrieked.

I looked at the said person and it was... a fangirl of Sasuke?

"What?" I replied monotonously.

She looked taken back but shrieked again "GET OFF THAT SEAT YOU BITCH! I WANTED TO SEAT NEXT TO SASUKE-SAMA!"

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" I said resting my head on my palm while my elbow is 'sitting' on the table.

She fumed at my answer. Some of the boys here were snickering. Minus Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji.

I stared emotionless at the fangirl making her uncomfortable.

She muttered something about freaks and went away.

"Oi! Who are you to call Leanne-chan freak?!" Naruto stood up slamming his hand on the desk.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Naruto-kun. I really take that as a compliment!" I smiled brightly. All of my classmates sweat dropped.

He sighed. "Typical Leanne." He sat down. Iruka-sensei came in and started class.

I'm guessing me and Naruto are friends. I think.

Ah oh well.

* * *

"Okay class today I will place you in Teams.

Team 1: [Insert name here][Insert name here][Insert name here]

Team 2: [Insert name here] Sakura Haruno[Insert name here]

Team 3: [Insert name here][Insert name here][Insert name here]

Team 4: [Insert name here][Insert name here][Insert name here]

Team 5: [Insert name here][Insert name here][Insert name here]

Team 6: [Insert name here][Insert name here][Insert name here]

Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Leanne Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha.

Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame.

Team 9: Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Rock Lee.

Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi." (I'm skipping some of the teams I know :D)

Me and Naruto groaned thinking the same thing.

Sasuke is n the same team as ours.

But because of my existence here Sakura is now in Team 2?! Shit ruining the timeline much?

I hope she won't get mad at me for 'Taking her Sasuke-kun.'

I sighed. This is going to be a long season... I think.

* * *

**SORRY IF THERE WAS NO HUMOR! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY! UT I'LL ADD HUMOR TO THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE!**

**And please review!**

**Bye-bii~**


End file.
